Promesa de meñique
by Angela-MG
Summary: El tiempo pasa y nadie sabe que sucedió con Draco Malfoy luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, para Hermione es desesperante no saber de él, prometió volver, hizo una promesa de meñique...
1. Volveré...

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la saga Harry Potter escrita por JK Rowling.

*****

La clase de Encantamientos había terminado y todos los alumnos tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin tomaron sus cosas y presurosos salieron del aula, sin embargo, Hermione se quedó rezagada puesto que debía meter sus libros, pergaminos y tinta perfectamente ordenados dentro de su mochila. No podía permitirse un desastre con la tinta esparcida sobre sus cosas.

Una vez lista, salió del aula despidiéndose del pequeño profesor Flitwick. Iba muy contenta pues en la clase había ganado la mayoría de puntos para su casa, el restante lo había ganado el niño rubio de Slytherin.

Estar en Hogwarts era la mejor experiencia que le pudo haber pasado, jamás en sus once años de vida se le pasó por la mente que la magia existía y que ella era una bruja, aún cuando siempre se sintió la niña rara en su entorno. Sus compañeros de clases la tachaban de sabelotodo, de ratón de biblioteca y otros sobrenombres que la hacían sentir mal. La excluían de las fiestas de cumpleaños, de los juegos a la hora del recreo y de todo lo que hacían en grupos.

En el mundo muggle se sentía sola, nadie quería ser amigo de la come libros Granger. ¿Por qué la trataban así? ¿Acaso ser inteligente era malo?

En Hogwarts se había encontrado a niños igual de inteligentes que ella, con cualidades tan diversas, sin embargo, de nuevo encontró obstáculos en su camino...

Cuando salió del aula, divisó al grupo conformado por Ronald, el niño pelirrojo que conoció en el tren junto a Harry Potter, Seamus y Dean. Ella siguió su camino y al acercarse al grupo antes mencionado, escuchó que iban platicando de ella.

— ¡Por Merlín! Ella es tan irritante, siempre que algún profesor hace una pregunta, brinca de su asiento para responder — dijo Ronald— ahora entiendo porque no tiene amigas, es una come libros— tras decir esto los demás rompieron a carcajadas.

La castaña bajo la cabeza y corrió del lugar empujando en el camino al tonto pelirrojo que la había llamado come libros, muy en el fondo sabía que su actitud era innecesaria, no es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien la llama así, hace unas cuantas noches escuchó a sus compañeras de cuarto referirse a ella como rata de biblioteca, era tan frustrante para ella saber que en el mundo mágico también estaba sola. Se refugió en la Torre de Astronomía y en la soledad se permitió derramar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

¿Por qué nadie le daba la oportunidad de conocerla? A pesar de ser estudiosa, era divertida y le gustaba hacer travesuras. Escalar un árbol, andar en bicicleta, robar una galleta, jugar con muñecas...

— No deberías llorar por el comentario tonto de Weasley...— una voz irrumpió el silencio de la Torre.

Hermione buscó de dónde provenía la voz y de entre la oscuridad de una esquina emergió la cabellera rubia de Draco Malfoy, que caminó hacia donde ella estaba con ese caminar elegante que irradiaba seguridad.

— Por favor, vete y dejame sola— pidió la Gryffindor con la voz afectada por el llanto. El rubio hizo caso omiso a la petición de la niña y se sentó junto a ella, observando como el sol iba metiéndose en el horizonte.

— Ser inteligente no te hace menos persona, no deberías sentirte mal por como eres, no bajes la cabeza ante nadie, Hermione...— luego de esas palabras el silencio volvió a reinar.

El llanto cesó y trató de entender qué quería decirle Malfoy con esas palabras. El año escolar había iniciado hacía dos semanas y lo poco que había escuchado sobre los Malfoy no era nada bueno. ¿Por qué entonces Malfoy trataba de consolarla?

— No busques entender el porqué yo te digo esto, porque siendo sincero ni yo mismo lo sé — volvió a hablar el rubio— tú y yo no somos de la misma clase pero hay algo en ti que te hace diferente y te respeto.

«Jamás seremos amigos, estamos destinados a ser enemigos pero cuando necesites hablar con alguien igual de inteligente que tú, puedes buscarme.

Acto seguido el Slytherin se puso en pie para salir de la torre, dejando a la castaña aún más aturdida por eso último que dijo.

— ¡Espera! — gritó la niña, levantándose — ¿es en serio todo lo que dijiste?— preguntó cuando llegó frente a Draco.

— Sí, Granger...— respondió.

— ¿Incluso lo de buscarte cuando quiera hablar de algo?

— Incluso hablar conmigo — repitió rodando los ojos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?— susurró y él asintió — haz una promesa de meñique— propuso la castaña extendiendo su dedo meñique hacia el rubio que la vio con cara de no saber que significaba aquello.

— ¿Promesa de meñique? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó y Hermione sonrió dándose cuenta que el aristocrático niño no sabía que era una promesa de meñiques.

— Es un pacto que no se puede romper por nada ni por nadie, así cumplirás con tu palabra de estar dispuesto a conversar conmigo cuando yo quiera.

— ¿Es algún tipo de magia? Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ese pacto.

— Es magia, sí, pero es muy inofensiva. ¿Aceptas o no?

Draco lo pensó un momento y luego aceptó el dichoso pacto.

— Acepto...— y ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques.

Y así los años fueron pasando y la promesa de meñique se cumplía cada día. Draco y Hermione se reunían en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía a conversar de cualquier tema, cada día se fueron conociendo y descubrieron que así como tenían cosas en común tenían discordias y las peleas eran parte de su rutina diaria.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Draco Malfoy!— gritó una Hermione de quince años— ¿cómo fuiste capaz de unirte a la Brigada Inquisitorial?

— ¡Por Merlín! No grites, no estoy sordo. Te advertí que mi padre esperaba que lo hiciera, todos los Slytherin forman parte de la Brigada— habló el rubio— hubiese sido muy sospechoso de mi parte no hacerlo, además yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que San Potter esta haciendo, entiende tú y yo no somos amigos— terminó y le dio la espalda.

Lo que Draco no sabía era que la Gryffindor empezaba a sentir cosas por él. Sentimientos que ni ella misma podía ponerles nombre, pero que ahí estaban. Cada día conocía al verdadero ser humano detrás de la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que portaba cuando estaban fuera de la seguridad de la torre.

Y los sentimientos un día tuvieron nombre. Hermione Granger se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, el mortífago que tenía como misión asesinar a Dumbledore...

Para Malfoy el sexto año fue una mierda, su vida había cambiado drásticamente. La oscuridad se había posado sobre su hogar, su familia y sobre él mismo... Lo peor era que debía dejar de frecuentar a Hermione y así lo hizo, aquellos días en la torre se acabaron, no quería perjudicarla a ella, no a ella.

Irremediablemente la pequeña castaña se había convertido en la persona más importante para él. Había aprendido a amarla conforme pasaba el tiempo.

La guerra se avecinaba y ella llevaba las de perder por su estatus de sangre, debía verla una última vez, debía advertirle, debía estar preparada para lo que sucedería mañana...

— ¿De qué querías hablar?— preguntó una vez llegó a su punto de encuentro.

Draco detuvo su andar y la observó, con su uniforme de Gryffindor, sus ojos castaños que brillaban debido a la luz de los últimos rayos del sol. Era hermosa.

— He completado una parte de la misión, el armario evanescente está reparado y listo...— anunció. El silencio luego de eso se instauró, agonizante, el corazón de la leona latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho.

Sabía lo que eso significaba y aunque guardo la esperanza de que él no lo hiciera, de nuevo la había decepcionado...

— Bien...— aclaró su garganta para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta — avisaré a los demás para que estén preparados. Gracias por informarme... — sus ojos se conectaron y quiso abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba, que le prometiera que se cuidaría...

Indeciso dio unos pasos hacia ella, su aroma a jazmín inundó sus sentidos y movió sus cimientos... Él no quería ser parte de lo que Voldemort estaba gestando, pero había mucho en juego, su madre y ella estaban en peligro. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le llegará a suceder a Hermione...

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

— Cuídate, Granger. Eres una excelente bruja pero no bajes la guardia, los mortífagos fuimos entrenados para matar sin piedad.

— Cuídate, Malfoy. Eres un excelente mago pero tu arrogancia no te deja ver más allá de tus narices. No permitas que te atrapen...— las primeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

— Prometo volver si tú también lo prometes...— el rubio extendió su dedo meñique y acto seguido la castaña hizo lo mismo.

Ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques prometiendo no caer en la batalla que se avecinaba y volver a verse, tal vez para confesarse el amor que se tenían...

*****


	2. ¿Dónde estás?

La Segunda Guerra Mágica por fin había finalizado, luego de dos batallas en las que murieran muchas personas. Harry Potter había logrado reunir todos los horrocruxes que Voldemort creó, fue una tarea muy difícil de cumplir pues la diadema pérdida de Rowena Ravenclaw y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff habían sido muy bien resguardadas en la Mansión Malfoy.

A pesar de los contratiempos el bando de la luz obtuvo la victoria y con ella las esperanzas de un futuro en paz y armonía. Sí, muchos murieron pero en memoria de ellos el mundo mágico resurgiría de entre las cenizas prometiendo no volver a caer en los errores del pasado.

Así pues, luego de la guerra las autoridades se dieron a la tarea de apresar a todos aquellos seguidores del Señor oscuro, para ser juzgados y castigados conforme a su participación en dicha guerra. Los mortífagos más sanguinarios fueron condenados de inmediato, como el caso de Lucius Malfoy.

El patriarca de la familia Malfoy recibió el beso del dementor luego de ser interrogado del paradero de su esposa e hijo, ambos fueron vistos por última vez en el patio del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, luego de que Potter derrotará a Lord Voldemort.

Los aurores se presentaron a la Mansión Malfoy donde sólo encontraron a Lucius, sentado en un sillón color café oscuro y con una copa de whiskey de fuego en la mano. La mansión fue inspeccionada de pies a cabeza, pero ni Draco ni Narcissa se encontraron allí.

Cuando dicha noticia fue publicada en el diario El Profeta, toda la comunidad mágica se sorprendió en especial la integrante del trío dorado, Hermione Granger.

¿Cómo era posible que él haya desaparecido?

A su mente acudió el último recuerdo de él, con sus ropas sucias, despeinado y con su varita en mano. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando un mortífago lanzó un hechizo hacia ella que fue desviado por Draco. Luego de eso no volvió a verlo.

Cuando la batalla acabó lo buscó desesperada por cada rincón de Hogwarts y cuando comenzaron las redadas para apresar a los prófugos estuvo al pendiente del diario o en el Ministerio por si había alguna noticia de él...

Y ahora luego de cuatro meses, el diario anuncia que Draco y Narcissa Malfoy están desaparecidos. La castaña arrugo el periódico y lo lanzó, en su mente no cabía el hecho de que él no apareciera, debía encontrarlo, debía saber si estaba bien o si... No, no podía estar muerto, hizo una promesa y debe cumplirla.

Así pues la Gryffindor se levantó y salió rumbo al Ministerio de Magia, había tomado una decisión, se convertiría en auror, sólo así tendría la excusa adecuada para salir y buscarlo sin que Harry o Ronald sospecharan algo.

— ¿Qué quieres ser auror? ¿Estás mal de cabeza? — preguntó incrédulo Ron— dile Harry que ese trabajo no es apto para ella, estarás en constante peligro.

— Como si no he estado en peligro estos últimos siete años— dijo irónica — además, yo no estoy pidiendo su autorización, ya me he inscrito para ser auror, les guste o no seré su compañera de curso— finalizó saliendo de la Madriguera, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más.

Dejando a Ronald furioso y a Harry pensativo, tratando de descifrar el porqué su amiga quería unirse al curso de auror, cuando Hermione le había comentado que quería estudiar Leyes Mágicas. Debía tener una charla con ella, sabía bien que la leona no tomaba decisiones a la ligera, una razón de peso debía estar detrás de esta decisión.

Y puede que hasta sospechará el motivo pero no quería especular, no sin antes dejar que ella misma le explicará sus razones...

Así pues, Hermione Granger inició aquel curso que duraría un año con un objetivo muy claro, convertirse en la mejor auror que el Ministerio pudiera tener. Ella debía encontrarlo, saber que había pasado, dónde estaba...

Ya no podía más con la incertidumbre y la angustia de no saber de él... ¿Dónde estás, Draco? Se preguntó.

Sólo necesitaba una señal, algún indicio de que él estaba vivo y que volvería con ella...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo, el cielo lucía gris y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. La mujer de cabellos rubios se apresuró a hechar más leña al fuego que iluminaba la estancia en donde se encontraba. El fuego se avivó y el cuerpo del muchacho sobre el viejo colchón se removió sintiendo que el frío de su cuerpo menguará un poco.

La mujer se acercó a él, tomó el paño que descansaba en su frente y volvió mojarlo... La fiebre no había bajado ni un poco, si tan sólo tuviera sus pociones, se dijo, la fiebre desaparecería en un santiamén.

— Agua...— pronunció la voz ronca del muchacho.

Su madre tomó el vaso con agua y le ayudó a su hijo a beber un poco, cuando terminó todo el contenido, el joven de cabello rubio volvió a tumbarse en el colchón quedándose dormido.

Mientras su madre se sentía impotente, preocupada y sola... Sabía que Draco podía empeorar si no recibía atención médica y en el peor de los casos podía incluso morir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que trataba de retener el llanto acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó, porqué permitió que su pequeño se convirtiera en un mortífago...

¿Cuándo? Cuando fue que su esposo dejó de amarla y dejó que su obsesión destruyera a su propia familia...

¡Oh, mi querido Lucius! Ese afán de buscar la gloria y el poder te llevaron a la muerte, pensó la mujer, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas que limpió con el dorso de su mano, llorar no resolvía nada, debía encontrar la manera de curar a Draco, la herida en su costado era la causa de la fiebre que lo aquejaba desde hace dos días...

Su pequeño no podía, ni merecía morir...

Así que debía buscar la manera de curarlo. Ella tenía conocimientos en plantas medicinales y estaban en un bosque...

Al amanecer, Narcisa Malfoy salió de la cabaña en donde se encontraban y el canto de las aves le dio la bienvenida y la brisa de la mañana le refresco el rostro.

Ella encontraría algo para salvar a su hijo, ya demasiado había sufrido, él merecía vivir y demostrar ante el Ministerio que aunque poseía la marca tenebrosa, había ayudado a Potter...

Ella sabía bien que una chica lo esperaba en Londres, una chica que lo amaba y que seguramente estaría desesperada por encontrarlo...


	3. Una pista

Hermione, Ron y Harry aparecieron en un bosque de Holanda, las autoridades del país habían avisado de brotes de magia en ese lugar y con un hechizo rastreador pudieron confirmar que se trataba de Goyle un ex compañero de clases del trío de oro.

Goyle era uno de los tantos mortífagos prófugos luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Los tres chicos eran aún aprendices de auror, sin embargo, habían demostrado gran talento para ejercer dicha profesión, en especial, Hermione Granger, que como siempre obtenía las mejores calificaciones del curso y prometía ser la mejor auror de su clase.

Y dentro de tres meses obtendrían su diploma, pasando a formar parte del cuartel oficialmente. El tiempo había pasado muy lento para la castaña, sabía que cada día que pasaba era un día perdido, pues su prioridad era encontrar a Draco.

Las noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas con escenarios horrorosos en donde su rubio era el protagonista, en todas ellas lo perdía como agua entre los dedos. Siempre despertaba bañada en sudor y con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora.

El recuerdo de Draco ocupaba su mente la mayoría del tiempo y cuando no lo hacía es porque estaba en clases o estudiando hasta casi quemarse las pestañas.

Los tres se adentraron en el bosque, corría una brisa fresca y una capa de neblina cubría el lugar, llegaron hasta un prado donde había una pequeña cabaña de madera y ladrillo, de la chimenea salía humo por lo tanto el objetivo se encontraba dentro.

Así que avanzaron sigilosos hasta el lugar, separándose para rodear al enemigo. Hermione fue la primera en entrar, la estancia estaba totalmente desordenada, y Goyle se encontraba sobre un viejo colchón cerca de la chimenea, seguramente para mitigar el frío que hacia.

Ron y Harry ingresaron también con las varitas en guardia.

— Deberían ir a la segunda planta a revisar que no haya alguien más — sugirió la castaña.

Ambos chicos hicieron lo que su amiga les había dicho, mientras ella se acercó al cuerpo del mortífago. A unos pasos de él pudo ver que el chico estaba pálido como un papel y sus labios un tanto morados.

Con su varita lanzó un hechizo de revisión y descubrió que tenía una herida en la parte trasera de su muslo derecho, le dio la vuelta y pudo observar que la herida estaba completamente negra y el color se iba extendiendo hasta casi llegar a su tobillo, al parecer la herida había sido hecha con magia oscura.

Sin saber qué hacer, Hermione suspiro, sabía que el chico podía morir en cualquier momento.

— Él estuvo aquí...— la ronca voz de Goyle la sobresaltó.

— ¿De quién hablas?— preguntó esperanzada.

— Draco...— una tos interrumpió lo que iba a decir — hace tres meses estuvo aquí con su madre — de nuevo la tos pero esta vez un hilillo de sangre salió por la comisura de su boca.

»Ella intentó curarme pero fue en vano. Él también esta herido, debes encontrarlo y ayudarlo.

Otro exceso de tos invadió al muchacho.

— ¿Dónde se fueron? ¿Es muy grave la herida? — preguntó desesperada, agachándose para ayudar a Goyle y que no se ahogará con su propia sangre.

— Irían a Edimburgo, ahí tienen una propiedad de la familia Black, nadie sabe de su existencia a menos que seas un Black...

Más sangre salió de la boca de Goyle y su piel se tornó más fría. Harry y Ron venían bajando del segundo piso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó RL azabache.

— Esta muriendo. Lo hirieron con magia oscura, al parecer es una maldición que no tiene cura — explicó Hermione — debemos irnos, ya no tiene caso seguir aquí.

El trío dio media vuelta y salieron para desaparecer rumbo al punto donde se encontraba su traslador.

Ya en el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, se dirigieron al despacho de Kingsley para informarle lo que había sucedido...

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del mundo, específicamente en una pequeña mansión de Edimburgo, Draco yacía sobre la cama, su piel ya no lucía con aquel color mortecino de hace tres meses, sin embargo, no estaba del todo curado.

La fiebre iba y venía, con episodios alucinógenos que a veces lo sumían en la inconsciencia.

Narcissa hacia lo que tenía en sus manos para mantener vivo a su hijo, la preocupación era el pan de cada día y la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría le carcomían el corazón.

Sabía que por el momento estaban seguros en aquella mansión, pues sólo un Black podría dar con ella, sin embargo, sabía que no podían pasar toda la vida huyendo, su hijo no merecía aquello, ya demasiado había sufrido con el destino que su propio esposo le había forjado.

Debía encontrar la manera de comunicarse con la señorita Granger, ella sería la persona idónea para ayudarlos, ella sería la salvación que su hijo necesitaba...

De vuelta en Londres. Hermione llegaba a su departamento en Londres muggle, fue recibida por su Crookshack que ronroneo pasando entre sus piernas y luego la siguió hasta la cocina donde su dueña le sirvió comida en su plato y ella puso la tetera en la estufa, necesitaba un té para relajarse.

Se sentía exhausta por el viaje y porque no se sentía un poco triste por la muerte de Goyle, un chico tan joven no merecía un destino así.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó como su chimenea se activaba avisando la llegada de alguien. Sabía quien era y aunque estos meses le había dado largas, está vez no tendría escapatoria...

De pie frente a la chimenea se encontraba su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Desde los tiempos en que estaban en Hogwarts el azabache tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que sucedía entre Malfoy y su amiga.

Muchas veces se dio cuenta que ella se escapaba luego de la cena y desaparecía sin dar ninguna explicación, una noche la siguió dándose cuenta que se escabullía en la Torre de Astronomía, en esa ocasión había escuchado voces pero cuando llegó a lo alto de la torre sólo encontró a Hermione...

— ¿Quieres una taza de té? — preguntó la castaña pasando de largo a la cocina.

— Sí, gracias.

La chica volvió a la sala con dos tazas de té y galletas con chispas de chocolate las favoritas de ambos. Ella tomó asiento frente al sofá donde él estaba, bebió un trago de su té y esperó a que su amigo hablará primero.

— ¿Te veías a escondidas con Malfoy cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Granger dejó su taza sobre la mesita e inició su explicación de cómo aquel pequeño Draco le ofreció un tipo de amistad que con el tiempo se volvió amor para ella...

— Goyle pudo darme una pista de dónde pueda estar Draco con su madre. Debo encontrarlo y ayudarle, Harry, él nos ayudó durante la guerra, arriesgó su vida en muchas ocasiones.

— Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo. No es mi persona favorita pero debo darle el crédito por ayudarnos a encontrar los últimos horrocruxes — dijo Harry — ¿y cuál es la pista que tienes?

— Están en una mansión en Edimburgo, una mansión que sólo un Black puede encontrar.

— Bien, entonces debemos hablar con Andrómeda, seguro ella sabrá algo más.

Hermione se sentía un poco más aliviada ahora que contaba con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, y claro sus esperanzas se renovaron.

Aguanta un poco, pronto estaré contigo, se dijo así misma esperando que sus palabras le llegarán a su querido Draco...

**_**

_Hola! Hay alguien por aquí? Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, había estado un poco ocupada._

_Prometo que el próximo capítulo estará para la próxima semana. Saludos y cuídense mucho :)_


	4. Cuenta conmigo

Harry Potter llegó a su departamento luego de hablar con su amiga y confirmar las sospechas que tenía desde hace tiempo. Hermione estaba enamorada del Slytherin y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por encontrarlo.

— Te ves cansado...— dijo la chica — ¿qué tal ha ido la misión? — preguntó acercándose a él y dejando un beso en sus labios.

— Encontramos a Goyle, al aparecer había sido hechizado con magia oscura y estaba muy malherido. Cuando el Ministro se presentó al lugar él ya había fallecido.

Pansy asintió con aire triste, aunque Goyle fuera siempre un tonto, le guardaba un poco de cariño pues se conocían desde niños.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con Granger? — preguntó evitando ahondar en el tema del fallecimiento de su ex compañero de casa.

— Sí... — suspiró — he confirmado mis sospechas, además, tenemos una pista de donde puedan estar Malfoy y Narcissa.

A la pelinegra le brillaron los ojos con alegría, pues también esperaba ansiosa noticias de ellos.

»Goyle le dijo a Hermione que estuvo con ellos hace unos tres meses, Malfoy está herido, al parecer es muy grave. Ellos están en Edimburgo, en una propiedad de la familia Black.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! Debemos ir allá y ayudarles, tal vez yo conozca el contrahechizo para curar la herida de Draco...— empezó la pelinegra.

— Tú no irás hasta allá, es muy peligroso para ti...

— No puedes impedirme que vaya, es mi amigo.

— Pansy, por favor, hazme caso por está vez. Quise protegerte cuando la guerra inició y no me hiciste caso alegando que podrías ayudar desde el otro bando. No sabemos quien esta atacando a los mortífagos prófugos y puede que estén tras de ti también — dijo angustiado — es mejor que te quedes aquí, yo iré con Hermione y los traeremos aquí para que tú veas si puedes hacer algo por Malfoy — terminó acariciando su mejilla.

— Bien, pero por favor ten cuidado y Harry, traelos de vuelta, a parte de ti ellos son la única familia que me queda.

Potter asintió y la abrazó prometiéndole en silencio que cumpliría aquella misión, por ella y su mejor amiga.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, fue directo a hablar con Kingsley a su oficina, sólo él conocería la verdadera razón por la que Hermione y él viajarían hasta Edimburgo. El Ministro estaba al tanto de la ayuda que brindó el rubio para que la guerra fuera ganada por el bando de la luz y estaba seguro que no pondría peros al conceder un traslador y su intervención ante la comunidad mágica cuando los dos únicos integrantes de la familia Malfoy pisarán Londres.

Mientras tanto, Hermione terminaba de escribir una nota dirigida a Andrómeda, donde le pedía hablar con ella de carácter urgente. Enrollo el pedazo de pergamino y se lo puso en la pata a su lechuza blanca, esta salió volando en el momento en que Ron ingresaba a la sala del Cuartel de Aurores.

— Buenos días, Hermy... — saludó y tomó asiento al frente de donde se ubicaba su amiga.

— Buenos días, Ron — respondió un tanto distraída, pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien.

— ¿Estás bien? Se te nota agotada, no deberías estudiar tanto. Entre las misiones y el estudio terminarás muerta.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. Me tomaré un café para terminar de despertar — ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa donde aparecían las tazas de café o té mágicamente.

El pelirrojo también hizo lo mismo, tomó un trago de su café tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a su amiga que quería invitarla a salir.

Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero su cobardía no le permitía expresarle sus sentimientos y aunque en un principio su relación no fue tan buena con el paso del tiempo su amistad creció y se fortaleció. Y él llegó a amarla por la mujer en la que fue convirtiéndose. Hermosa, valiente e inteligente.

Suspiró tratando de armarse de valor y que las palabras salieran de su boca, sin embargo, cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga, se desvaneció en el aire pues Harry había entrado en la sala.

— Hermy, Ron, buenos días... — saludó el pelinegro.

— Buenos días. Ya he enviado una lechuza a Andromeda, esperó pueda recibirnos hoy mismo — habló Hermione.

Harry asintió y Ron los vio con cara de no saber de qué hablaban, por lo que ambos procedieron a explicarle la misión que debían hacer.

El pelirrojo escuchó atento cada palabra que pronunciaba Hermione y con cada palabra cualquier esperanza que tuviera con ella se alejaba, sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver la cruda realodad, Hermy estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Y contra eso no podía luchar, su amor por ella quedaría guardado como el mayor tesoro pues su principal objetivo era ver esa sonrisa en su rostro y ese brillo tan especial, y estaba completamente seguro que el motivo de su felicidad era encontrar al hombre que amaba.

— Cuenta conmigo para ir a Edimburgo y traer de vuelta a Malfoy y su madre — comentó Ron una vez su amiga había terminado de hablar — después de todo ellos ayudaron a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso a pesar de ser parte de los mortífagos.

Conmovida por las palabras de su amigo, Hermione lo abrazo agradeciendóle su ayuda. Sabía que podía contar con sus dos mejores amigos para esta nueva misión, juntos encontrarían a Draco y su madre.

Sólo aguanta un poco más, dijo mentalmente, esperando que sus palabras llegarán hasta donde él se encontraba y le infundieran de aliento. Pronto estaría con su rubio, pronto aquella promesa se cumpliría...

Mientras tanto, el cielo de Edimburgo presagiaba una noche tormentosa y muy fría. Narcissa había conseguido que su hijo tomará un poco del caldo que había preparado y la fiebre había dejado su cuerpo hace una hora, ahora dormía profundamente en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

Ella por su parte, caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea, tratando de encontrar una forma para comunicarse con la señorita Granger o en última instancia con su hermana Andrómeda...

Narcissa suspiro con pesar al recordar la última vez en que había hablado con su hermana, las palabras crueles que le había dicho y el dolor que se reflejo en los ojos de Andrómeda, la perseguían cada día, pues extrañaba a su hermana.

《Cuenta conmigo siempre, Cissy...》le decía cuando Narcissa sentía la presión de sus padres por ser la mejor en la escuela y ante la sociedad mágica y todo para hacer sobresalir el apellido Black...

《Cuenta conmigo siempre...》

Y eso le dio la luz que buscaba, sabía como comunicarse con ella...

Decidida, se dirigió a la tercera planta de la mansión donde se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca y rogó a Merlín que aún estuviera ahí aquel regalo que su hermana le había dado en su cumpleaños número quince.

Era un cuarzo transparente de forma circular engarzado a un collar de plata. Eran unos cuarzos gemelos, el otro lo tenía Andrómeda y aquella vez que se lo había regalado le aseguro que si algún día necesitaba de ella sólo debía pronunciar su nombre y el otro colgante se iluminaría...

Narcissa ingreso a la biblioteca y se dirigio al fomdo de la habitación y se topo con el cuadro de unos lirios, las flores favoritas de su hermana...

En Londres, la sala de estar de la casa donde habitaba Andrómeda Tonks, se ilumino con una luz blanca y el silencio se lleno de una voz que tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar.

\- Cissy, ¿eres tú? - preguntó y al instante la imagen de su hermana menor se reflejaba en la superficie del colgante que sostenía entre sus manos.

* * *

_Hola!!! Una enorme disculpa por demorar tanto en actualizar, la vida muggle a veces me consume...__Sin embargo, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste ;) les aviso también que he creado una página en facebook donde subiré contenido de los fanfics (adelantos, imágenes y noticias sobre fics nuevos) pueden buscarlo como **Ángela M.G**__Besos y abrazos de oso :)_


	5. Reencuentro

Narcissa suspiró aliviada cuando vio el reflejo de su hermana en la superficie redonda del collar, sintió que tenía una esperanza, que su hijo se salvaría. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cissy, dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó su hermana al observar que la rubia no decía nada.

\- Sí... - inhalo y exhalo, tratando de recomponerse - sí, yo estoy bien, es Draco - hizo una pausa - está muy mal debido a una herida, necesita atención médica, de inmediato.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Avisaré al Ministerio...

\- ¡No! - interrumpió Narcissa - al Ministerio no, busca a la señorita Granger, ella nos ayudará - explicó.

\- ¿Quieres que busque a Hermione Granger? - preguntó confusa - está bien, ella vendrá por la tarde, de todas formas quería verme - respondió una vez su hermana había asentido de manera afirmativa, a la pregunta que había formulado anteriormente.

\- Muchas gracias, Andrómeda...- dijo un tanto apenada - gracias por estar siempre, aún después de como te trate, yo lo siento tanto... - murmuro eso último.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, una vez te dije que podías contar conmigo siempre, y tampoco hay nada que perdonar - dijo con una sonrisa - tú estabas bajo la influencia de nuestros padres, nada de lo que pronunciaste aquella noche era lo que en verdad sentías - siguió su hermana - dejemos el pasado donde debe estar, debemos vivir el presente ya suficiente dolor hemos sufrido, ahora debes preocuparte únicamente por la salud de tu hijo.

》Así que, si vuelven a Londres, estaré encanta de recibirlos en mi casa.

Narcissa admiro un poco más a su hermana y volvió a confirmar que Andrómeda era una mujer valiente. Volvió a agradecerle y se despidieron, su hermana le había dicho que en cuanto Hermione ingresara por la chimenea, le contaría todo lo que pasaba.

Sólo le rogaba a Merlín que aguantara un poquito más, pues perder a un hijo era un dolor que no se lo deseaba a nadie...

Mientras tanto, Hermione, Ron y Harry, terminaban de almorzar en la cafeteria que se encontraba cerca del Ministerio, el día había transcurrido bastante tranquilo, por el momento no tenían ninguna misión asignada, solamente el llenado y entregado de informes que aún estaban pendientes.

Aquella tarde no volverían a la oficina pues tenían la reunión con Andrómeda, así que una vez acabaron sus respectivos platos, pagaron y salieron a la calle en busca de un callejón para desaparecer rumbo a la casa de los Tonks.

Sintieron el tirón en el estómago y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en las afueras de la casa donde habitaba Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy, caminaron hasta la entrada que fue abierta por Harry, pasaron por el jardín delantero y llegaron a la entrada de enfrente, tocaron la puerta, que fue abierta de inmediato por la mujer de cabellos negros.

Los tres saludaron con un "hola" al unísono, ella les hizo una seña con la mano para que ingresaran a la sala de estar que lucía un tanto desordenada pues Teddy se encontraba jugando sobre la alfombra.

\- Tomen asiento, tengo algo que contarles y estoy segura que te interesara mucho, Hermione - dijo viendo significativamente a la castaña - hoy por la mañana he hablado con mi hermana Narcissa, me ha informado que mi sobrino está muy malherido, necesita atención médica urgentemente, así mismo me pidió que no informara al Ministerio sino que a ti - hablo señalando a la chica - ya habrá tiempo para tener una buena explicación de lo que sucede pero si es verdad que ustedes pueden ayudarlos, se los agradecería mucho, ambos son la única familia, aparte de mi nieto, que me queda.

\- Nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudar, Draco y su madre fueron de gran ayuda para encontrar los últimos horrocruxes que faltaban por destruir - explico el azabache - de hecho, por esa razón Hermione pidió hablar contigo, nos entereamos en una misión que ellos se encuentran en Edimburgo, en una mansión que sólo un Black puede saber dónde se encuentra.

\- En realidad, sólo Narcissa y yo conocemos su ubicación - acotó la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Draco? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

Andrómeda observó por un momento la mirada de Hermione y en ella pudo ver y entender que es lo que sucedía, sin palabras aquellos ojos marrones le dijeron que la Gryffindor se había enamorado del Slytherin...

\- Narcissa, no me dijo mucho, sólo que necesita de atención médica, se le veía muy desesperada y angustiada.

Hermione asintió y trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla que limpio rápidamente con su mano.

Harry le contó a Andrómeda que el Ministro ya estaba al tanto de la situación de los dos últimos integrantes de la familia Malfoy, y que él ayudaría con el ingreso de ambos a Londres, así como también a respaldar las pruebas de que ambos colaboraron con la causa.

\- Hermy, tú deberías quedarte aquí, Harry y yo iremos al Ministerio a por el traslador - la voz del pelirrojo la saco de sus pensamientos y sólo atino a asentir - tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Sus dos amigos se fueron vía red flu, apareciendo directamente en la oficina del Ministro, que luego de lo que le informaron les autorizó un traslador que los llevaría y traería de vuelta a Londres, así mismo, les pidió que en cuanto estuvieran en casa de Andrómeda le avisaran mediante un patronus para que llegar con el medimago, que era de su entera confianza.

Unos veinte minutos después la chimenea en casa de Andrómeda se iluminaba haciendo aparecer a los dos chicos y unos segundos después aparecía Luna.

\- Ella cuidará de Teddy - explicó la pelinegra.

El pequeño al escuchar la voz de Luna se volvió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo que su cabello se tornara rubio, la chica lo cargo en brazos dejando besos en ambas mejillas.

\- El traslador se activara en tres minutos - anunció Ron.

Todos se acercaron a la tetera, mientras esperaban Andrómeda le daba las últimas indicaciones a Luna, que asentía con una sonrisa pues Teddy le hacia cosquillas al juguetear con sus aretes de rábanos.

La castaña por su parte, estaba muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y sentía que su corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho muy fuerte. ¿Era real? ¿Acaso pronto lo vería?

Podía sentir que la piel se le erizaba al pensar que estaba muy cerca de él, y rogaba a Merlín que no fuera nada tan grave lo que sucedía con él...

La tetera se ilumino, todos posaron su mano sobre el objeto y segundos después desaparecieron, escuchando la despedida de Luna con un "buen viaje".

Los cuatro aparecieron en una carretera poco transitada de Edimburgo. Andrómeda se ubico y les indico que la mansión quedaba ubicada en Luss un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Edimburgo, por lo que decidieron utilizar la desaparición para llegar pronto.

Aparecieron frente a un letrero que daba la bienvenida al pueblo, a unos metros de allí, Andrómeda les indico un sendero que pasaba desarpecibido por los muggles, caminaron por el hasta llegar a una gran reja color negra y paredes altas de piedra.

El lugar parecía abandonado, pues la melaza se enredaba entre la piedra y el césped se veía marchito.

La mujer saco su varita y apuntó a la reja, pronunciando la contraseña, la reja se abrió y conforme se abría toda la maleza iba desapareciendo, en realidad el hechizo que escondía la propiedad iba deshaciendóse, dejando al descubierto una reja majestuosa color negro y pequeñas florecitas adornandola hechas de oro, la maleza desapareció y el césped se torno de un verde brillante.

Y ante sus ojos apareció la mansión de estilo gótico. Todos caminaron hasta la entrada principal, la puerta fue abierta por la mujer que dirigía el camino.

Narcissa se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba y de inmediato corrió a abrazar a su hermana, los tres chicos se sorprendieron de aquel acto pues Narcissa Malfoy no era de dar afecto o eso creían ellos.

\- Draco está en la segunda planta, tercera habitación - habló dirigiendose a la castaña.

La muchacha asintió y ordeno a sus pies a moverse, nadie dijo nada y la dejaron ir. Subió las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas, el corazón latiendole fuerte y con el miedo a flor de piel...

Llegó al pasillo, camino los metros que la separaban de la habitación, lanzó un suspiro y giro el picaporte de la puerta, abrió poco a poco, introduciendo primero la cabeza, sus ojos de inmediato se posaron sobre el cuerpo que yacía en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura con la sábana blanca.

Se acercó hasta él, su respiración pausada le indico que estaba dormido, las lágrimas salieron sin darse cuenta, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y posó su mano contra la de él...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir el tacto de una piel suave y cálida, inexplicablemente el frío se fue de su cuerpo y el dolor fue más soportable.

¿Era otra de sus alucinaciones?

No podía ser porque se sentía tan real...

Ella le sonrío y se lanzó a medio abrazarlo, llorando a mares y agradeciendo a Merlín el tan ansiado reencuentro...


End file.
